Rain with a chance of Sunshine
by DrProfessor756
Summary: Self Insert. After falling in battle to my oldest and most hated rival, I awaken reborn into the world of Naruto. I quickly find out that the Naruto universe is not all its made out to be. Death is ever present in this world, one misstep and it's all over. Keeping my loved ones safe and changing the story for the better is more trying than I had originally envisioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, first multi-chapter story.**

* * *

In my twenty plus years of living I have always done plenty of thinking, about my future, past, and the present. What the future has in store for me, looking back at past regrets and how I could have done things differently, how my current actions were going to affect my future, one could say I was quite the introvert. Even the subject of death didn't escape my contemplation, yet for all of my deliberation I would have never expected the end to be so… anticlimactic.

In my mind death came in countless different scenarios; ranging from old age, tragic accidents, and even the more extravagent Hollywood inspired scenarios (often involving aliens, giant monsters, and plots of world domination) but the reality was beyond anything I could've imagine. It all began in an all too familiar situation, pulling yet another all-nighter in an ill-advised attempt at getting all of my deliverables ready for the next day's architecture presentation. As was the norm in such situations, I was taking my 4am break munching on some chips watching my favorite Naruto moments on YouTube (What can I say, I'm the epitome of the perfect student).

Whether it was the hurried way I stuffed the chips down my throat or my exhaustion causing my brain to screw up the very basic task of chewing properly, I'll never know. Perhaps it was a combination of the two. The only certainty was that a chip that was currently obstructing my airway, and I was slowly asphyxiating myself on the most trivial of snacks. All of my attempts to clear the blockage from my airways were in vain; the last thing I remembered was making a pact with whatever higher power was willing to assist me in exchange for allowing me to survive the embarrassing ordeal. However it appeared that my luck had run out, my pleas fell on deaf ears, my life flashing before my eyes just before everything turned black.

The afterlife or at least what I'm assuming is the afterlife was definitely not what I expected. No fluffy clouds or the more expected fire and brimstone. Instead, upon opening my eyes I found myself in the arms of a beautiful brunette woman. Her face is covered in sweat, her long hair a disheveled mess, yet despite all of this she has an almost heavenly glow about her, kindness and warmth radiating from her very persona.

Finding myself in this position the pervert in me assumed that this was in fact heaven and that I was currently in the arms of an angel. That theory was immediately refuted when I realized that my body was much smaller to than I remembered it being. My puny little arms flailed about every which way as I also found myself with very little control over my body's movements. Speaking proved to be even more challenging as any of my attempts at communication came out as unintelligible gurgles. Despite my best efforts the tears start pouring out of me, my gurgles turning into cries of frustration as I find myself with even worse control over my emotions.

The brunette for her part smiled warmly at my frustrations, bringing me closer to her as she kissed my head affectionately. Calming down a bit, I take the opportunity to further examine the woman before me. She is fair-skinned, with fine features gracing her face, hazel eyes soft and filled with kindness. Her most unique feature is the rectangular markings on her cheeks, just under her eyes. For a moment recognition flashed across my mind, but I could not place where I had seen the markings on her face before. She then began rocking me back in forth gently and singing softly into my ears, her rhythmic movements and smooth melody soothing me to the point that I find myself slowly losing consciousness.

No matter how much I fight to remain awake, my eyes slowly begin to droop, and just before I fall asleep I take one last glimpse at the woman. Despite all of my confusion, there was one thing I was absolutely sure of. The connection between the two of us, the overwhelming sense of tranquility and affection as she holds me is all too familiar. I come to the realization that this woman is my mother, and in that moment all my worries and anxieties are forgotten, my only concern was to bask in the warmth she provided for me.

When I was finally roused from my slumber I once again find myself in the arms of yet another stranger. Unlike the woman, my new mother, the manner in which this person carried me with some hesitation led me to believe that he were unaccustomed to carrying a baby. Rough, calloused hands caress my cheek as a few unintelligible words were spoken to me. A large part of me wanted away from this man; for despite all of his efforts I was extremely uncomfortable with the way he was handling me. Yet another part of me was curious to get a better look the man, my assumption being that he's my new father, so I hold back the urge to cry for help in order to get to know him better.

I direct my gaze up towards his face as best as I can in this kooky little body I now have. Emerald like eyes looking right into my own, their depths containing so much experience and wisdom, but also containing a youthful quality to them like those of a child. Unlike my mother, his features are more rugged in quality, his jaw laced with stubble and a goatee adorning his chin. He too has the rectangular markings I first saw on my mother, and as my gaze moves up just a bit more I finally discover where it is that I am. A headband holds his short black hair in place, the metallic plate containing an insignia I know all too well, that of the Hidden Leaf village. Suddenly I know exactly where I had seen those markings before, on the face of one Rin Nohara.

Rin Nohara, the third member of Minato's genin team and the first to lose their life. She was the cause of Obito's treachery and Kakashi's withdrawal from the world; somehow I ended up in the same clan as her. So not only have I ended up being reborn into the world of Naruto but I also have the opportunity to change a few things, hopefully for the better. But first things first, I got to figure out if I'm still a guy or if I've been reborn into a girl. How unfortunate would that be, no more urinating while standing, growing out my facial hair, or any of the other luxuries the male population get to partake in.

* * *

"Yuzuki how are you feeling, Tsunade told me the labor lasted well over twenty four hours. If anything would have happened-"

Smiling brightly the new mother reassured her husband, "Naoki I'm fine, we're both doing well. And the only reason I took so long was because he refused to come out until he felt his father had returned from his mission. I swear he must be a sensor type, just like his mother."

"He, as in a boy?" The first time father couldn't help but grin upon hearing the news. Throughout the pregnancy Naoki had secretly been hoping for a boy, but outwardly he had always feigned indifference, stating that as long as it was healthy the gender didn't matter.

"Yes it's a boy, mister I have no preference. It's no fair, I was the one that wanted a little girl but I never get what I want." Pouting slightly Yuzuki took the newborn back from her husband. "I propose a compromise, since you got your son I get to choose his name."

Stroking his goatee in mock contemplation, he countered. "Hmm, what were you thinking? Nothing too girly I hope."

Giving her husband her best puppy dog eyes, she shared her thoughts. "Something short but sweet, just like him. How about Ren?"

Turning away from his wife less he falls victim to her tactics, he responded teasingly. "I see you aren't pulling any punches. But I can't allow our firstborn to have such simple name; no he should have a strong name. After all, he is the new heir to the Nohara clan and I know he's going to be a great shinobi."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Yuzuki quickly diminished her husband's claims. "Are you still going on about the whole clan thing? Honestly, there's nothing wrong with coming from civilian families you know. Besides a clan of three isn't much of a clan."

"Every clan had to start from somewhere, the Nohara clan starts with us. And as the heir to the clan, my son should have a strong name that commands respect. Besides, if you let me choose his name then I'm sure the universe will repay you by giving you the daughter you've been wanting so much."

Huffing in defeat, the young mother submitted to her husband's desires. "I suppose I can let you win this battle, but the next time I pick the name no matter what. And the universe better make sure it's a girl next time, or there'll be hell to pay."

"Deal. I was actually thinking about naming him Yorutaka. Yes, Yorutaka Nohara, a great name if I do say so myself."

"Hmm. Yorutaka, I suppose that's alright." Gently caressing her newborn she consulted the now sleeping baby. "What do you think my little Yoru-chan, did daddy pick a good name." Taking the slight yawn as a sign of approval, the name of the baby boy was finally decided.

As the newborn slept the new parents continued discussing the future, Naoki going on and on about the future of his imaginary clan. Yuzuki quietly adding a comment every now and then, preferring to let her husband ramble on about his dreams of establishing the greatest clan in the history of Konoha. The couple's discussion was interrupted by a knock coming from the door; standing before them was none other than Tsunade Senju. Wearing an amused expression on her face she greeted the newest family.

"So how are my favorite clan heads doing with their latest addition?" She teased, knowing all too well of Naoki's dreams and aspirations.

"Tsunade, don't encourage him. He already obsesses way too much about that, always starting crazy traditions left and right." Yuzuki reprimanded the sanin, shaking her head at Tsunade's antics.

Tsunade continued to tease the new mother, grinning all the while. "Oh come now Yuzuki, I happen to like the Nohara clan markings, very distinctive indeed and the color suits you quite nicely."

"See, I told you the markings were a cool idea." Naoki quickly interjected; glad to see someone finally acknowledged his brilliant ideas.

Yuzuki scowled and playfully snapped back, "If it was up to you we'd be covered in markings from head to toe in all shapes, colors and sizes, looking more like clowns than a shinobi clan. Honestly, I don't want to imagine what things would be like if I wasn't around to keep you from going overboard on all your wild ideas."

Before Naoki could respond Tsunade addressed the couple, her tone much more serious than before. "Before you two have another little argument I'd like to say somethings in regards to your future. Don't worry, the baby is perfectly healthy, and given some time to rest Yuzuki should also be fine. However, I strongly recommend that you don't attempt to have any more children in the immediate future. After you wait a few years then you may attempt to have another child, mind you it will more than likely be as complicated as your first pregnancy was, if not more so."

Seeing his wife's solemn expression upon hearing the news, Naoki quietly reassured her. "Don't worry, it's like you said before, at some point we're going to have a little girl and I when we do the naming rights will be all yours."

Perking up at her husband's comforting words, Yuzuki thanked Tsunade and slowly drifted off to sleep. Both mother and son slept soundly that night, a welcomed escape from the thoughts and worries that afflicted the both of them.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. A few hints as to what's in store for the next chapter if you paid close attention. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Looking back on it, I don't know why this Chapter took so long to complete. On the bright side, the next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long to write as this one did. (That's setting the bar pretty low.)**

**4 Year Skip**

Eat, sleep, crap yourself, and repeat; such was the routine of my infant years. Fortunately (and much to my inner pervert's disappointment) my mother had decided to bottle feed me, thus avoiding any possible awkwardness caused during meal time. As far as diaper changing was concerned, I found that going to my happy place during my cleaning helped lessen my embarrassment, if only a little. Sleeping brought a welcomed respite to the otherwise humiliating routine of my baby years; thankfully I spent a majority of my infancy asleep rather than awake.

Suffice to say that being totally dependent on others to perform even the most menial of tasks was a great motivator, even for someone as laz… indifferent as me. Yes, I was quick to talk, walk, potty train, and all of the other milestones a young human must go through. My father, Naoki, considered me Konoha's next great shinobi prodigy, because only a future Hokage is capable of urinating with such tremendous accuracy on his first try. Who was I to tell him that his son is actually the reincarnation of a twenty year old college student whose rapid development can be attributed to past life experience.

Speaking of Konoha, the entire village is still relishing in the newfound peace brought by the armistice ending the second shinobi world war. A memorial service was held a few days ago for those who lost their lives during the confrontation, a much younger looking Sandaime Hokage led the eulogy as the village mourned loved ones and quietly celebrated the ceasefire. Peace, the ultimate aphrodisiac if the rising number of pregnancies in the village was any indication, my mother among those expecting. Yes, no better time to start popping out kids than right after experiencing the hardships of war. I can't help but wonder how many families will be broken in the coming war, how many of today's newborns will be tomorrow's war orphans, how many will survive the hell that awaits them just around the corner.

A soft knocking broke me out of my contemplation and revealed my father peering around the door, index finger over his lips signaling his desire for silence. Judging by the soft light seeping through the window curtains I could only assume it was early morning, a little too early for the average four year old to be getting up at. Of course in the eyes of Naoki I was anything but average, and I suppose I could understand his thinking. Motioning for me to follow we made our way out of our own home in complete silence, both of us all too aware of the consequences should we be caught by a certain expecting brunette.

Stopping at our usual spot, father finally broke his silence. "Nothing like the cool breeze of an early morning to get some training done, right Yoru" tossing me a pouch filled with blunt kunai he went about setting up my target.

"Hai, just enough sunlight to see the target but not enough to be a bother." I respond, tossing a kunai towards the target in a slow motion, getting a feel for the distance and increasing the speed of my throws on each successive attempt. "So what kind of mission are you doing today?"

Interest piqued upon hearing my question, he reveals nothing and quickly counters. "What makes you think I'm going on a mission today?"

Immediately recognizing the inquiry as another one of his tests, I answer with the confidence and logic he expects from his 'genius' son. "Well, to start we don't usually sneak out of the house for training for another hour or so, secondly you don't usually carry a pack with all of your gear unless you have an early morning meeting time, and what confirms my suspicions is the darker hue of the patches on your face. You only wear those when you're going on some important mission."

A smirk adorns the jonin's face as he ruffles my head affectionately. "Good answer Yoru, you've always been very perceptive for your age. A great asset not every shinobi possesses, definitely one of the more unappreciated traits of an elite ninja. I have an A ranked mission, should only take a few days to complete. The best part is that we're being led by Sakumo Hatake, perhaps the most respected shinobi in the village aside from the Sandaime Hokage."

"Even more respected than the Sanin?" I question, the mentioning of the white fang piquing my interest.

Nodding in affirmative, his answer is filled with admiration. "In terms of skills and abilities, I'd say he's on par with the Sanin. However what truly sets him apart from everyone else is his devotion to his comrades; every mission he led during the second shinobi war was successfully accomplished without suffering any casualties to his team. A feat as close to impossible as it gets."

"Wow, he must be a great shinobi. But what if he chose to forgo the mission for the sake of his comrades, what would you think then?"

Stroking his goatee in thought, he finally answers. "That depends on a multitude of variables. The mission's importance, the other members of the team, the circumstances the village finds itself in, among other things. It's because of these variables that I cannot give you a definitive answer. The shinobi rules say the mission's success should come above everything else. However, it's up to us as individuals to act accordingly without limiting ourselves by following the rules and regulations to the letter. The wise man always adapts to any given situation while the ignorant man only deals in the absolutes when faced with the same situation. Understand?"

Smiling upon hearing my father's words of wisdom, I can't help but respond some wisdom of my own. "Hai Tou-san. To deal in absolutes is for the ignorant… and the sith."

"Good… now what in the world is a sith?"

Before I could respond a third voice cut me off. "A better question might be what the two of you are doing outside so early in the morning." Cool, calm, and composed the voice belonged to none other than Yuzuki Nohara, judge, jury, and executioner of the Nohara clan/household. Despite not being one to resort to physical violence a single glare from the former kunoichi could intimidate even the most grizzled of shinobi. The fact that she was expecting her second child only served to heighten her quiet wrath.

I found myself praying to whatever higher power was listening to my desperate plea. Whatever happens, don't let this get any worse than it already is, in exchange I will offer anything you may desire. My adoration, my soul, human sacrifice, name your price and I'll see it through.

Initial shock finally past him, the raven haired jonin puts his fist against his mouth, clearing his throat for an almost comically long time, obviously trying to come up with a valid excuse. "Y-you see, I was actually preparing for my mission and you know how I like to get up really early to make sure everything is in its rightful order." Good start old man, we might just make it out of this in one piece.

"As I was readying my pack I noticed someone leaving the house, and when I went to check it out I found Yorutaka walking out into the forest. Turns out he was sleepwalking, you know what they say about shinobi prodigies, they have a tendency to sleepwalk." Gee, thanks a lot higher powers, looks like you just lost out on some quality human sacrifices.

Trying to hide her amusement the sole female of the Nohara clan continued her interrogation. "Hmm, and I suppose he just happened to grab a pouch of kunai on his way out."

"H-hai, he must've been sleepwalk-training. Shinobi prodigies do it all the time, isn't that right Yoru?"

A blank expression is all the response I can muster, because when the going gets tough I get going. Even if it means leaving pops to face the brunt of mother's wrath, I wouldn't want to make things worse for myself.

Simply shaking her head the former kunoichi took my hand and began leading us back towards our home. The return trip is a quiet one, to the point of being discomforting, none of the usual scolding, idle threats, or her infamous hidden leaf secret sealing jutsu (latching on to your ear with a vice-like grip and pulling with reckless abandon). In truth it's not the silence of the trip back that troubles me as much as the reasons behind the unusual behavior.

"So… you guys have any plans while I'm away?" Father asks, obviously sensing the same discomfort emanating from his wife that I did.

"Just another appointment with Lady Tsunade." Pouting a little and instinctively place a hand around her growing midsection she lowers her voice to try and keep me from hearing. "She's been giving me such a hard time about the pregnancy, to the point that she's actually recommending-"

Enveloping his wife in a loving embrace they both grew silent for some time while I began to take interest in anything but the scene unraveling before me. I shouldn't have a clue about what ails them, shouldn't have knowledge concerning the future, and yet I did. The little boy they see before them is a lie, and it's in these moments when I feel the façade around me slowly disintegrate, revealing my true identity to them.

A calloused hand gripping my shoulder breaks me out of my little moment of angst. Green eyes staring right into my own, taking in every minute detail as a smile breaks on to the jonin's face. "You're the man of the house while I'm gone, you know what that means right?"

"Hai, Kaa-san is still the boss."

Expression falling upon hearing my answer, the man puts on a fake pout. "Do you really think so little of your old man?"

Outright laughing, the expecting mother continues to pile on the poor man. "Now I see why you think our boy's a prodigy, he sees things for how they really are."

"Mah, no respect for rank among the Nohara clan, what will the rest of the village think."

"Hmm, the real question is what will Sakumo-san think of you when you're the last one to show up for the pre-mission meeting." The former kunoichi, despite no longer being able to access her chakra to perform any jutsus was still a force to be reckoned with when it came to manipulating others. Best of all, she'd do it with a smile leaving most completely unaware of it, or at least that's how it worked out with her husband.

Eyes widening in realization, the jonin sped off into the distance. "I'll be back in a week, two weeks tops." I can't help but stare in amazement as I attempt to follow his fluid movements through the forest, an elite jonin indeed. A small smile creeps over my face, feeling fortunate having the man as a father figure. I say father figure because in the deep recesses of my mind he'll never truly be my father.

A tugging on my hand breaks my admiration as I find myself being lead back towards our home. "Let's get you washed up, Tsunade-sama doesn't allow dirty little boys in the hospital."

* * *

Tsunade Senju, known during the second shinobi war as the slug princess found herself slowly drifting off to sleep in an all too familiar scene. With the Second shinobi war officially ending a few weeks ago her former sensei and current hokage had named her director of Konoha's hospital and medical services. A dream position to be sure, controlling research and development of new medical techniques, properly training medic nins for both battlefield and clinic operations, it truly gave her the opportunity to save lives on a scale she never could individually. The only downside being that it was all such a bore, spending a majority of her time in her office going over all kinds of paperwork. Budget cuts, work schedules, medical reports, and the like flooded her office with the only reprieve being the few hours she got to spend on training sessions, hospital walkthroughs, and her own personal favorite, Dan Kato.

A few knocks at the door broke her out of morning daze, much to her irritation. "Can't you read the sign, my office doesn't open up until nine AM." Rising up from her chair with a huff she opened the door looking to kill whoever was responsible for the interruption. "I still have six minutes left before I open, so you'd better have a damn good reason to-"

Opening the door revealed none other than Dan Kato, elite jonin, hokage hopeful, and lover to one Tsunade Senju. "Is this a bad time, because I could come-"

Enveloping her lover in a passionate embrace the slug princess quickly silenced the man with the kiss, mood suddenly taking a turn for the better. "Oh it's never a bad time for you, Dan. I've still got four minutes before I start my shift, should be plenty of time to… relieve some stress."

Removing the blonde's hands before they could continue their magnificent course, the jonin stepped back from his lover. "Actually I have a mission today, but I have a favor to ask of you before I leave."

Pouting slightly from the rejection by her lover, the blonde quickly recomposed herself. "Of course, what do you need me to do?"

Turning back towards the hallway he motioned for someone to enter. That someone being a child of no more than three years of age, with short black hair and a very bashful appearance. "Don't be shy, this is my friend Tsunade Senju, she's the best kunoichi in the village. She also happens to be the most beautiful woman in the whole world." Motioning towards the little child at his side, he continued his introduction. "And this is my niece, Shizune, the cutest little girl in the entire village, if I do say so myself."

Slightly confused but smiling nonetheless Tsunade extended her hand out in greeting, prompting a quick retreat behind Dan from the raven haired toddler. "Don't worry Tsunade, she's a little shy to start, but once she gets to know you she'll talk your ear off."

"Shizune, why don't you take a seat over there while Tsunade and I discuss somethings, hmm?" He quietly implored, receiving a quick nod in return from the little girl.

Beckoning Tsunade to follow him to the other side of the office, his mood changed almost instantly, revealing a side Tsunade rarely got to see from her lover. "Her parents left her with me while they went away on a mission about two weeks ago. They were due to come back five days ago, but we haven't heard from them since they left."

"It could be that they just ran into complications, it happens all the time." Taking her lover's hand in her own in an attempt to comfort him all the while knowing what the more likely cause for the delay was.

"I can only hope that's the problem. Either way the hokage has granted me a few days to go searching for them. If you could look after Shizune while I'm away, I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course Dan, I'll take good care of the girl. Just make sure you take care of yourself, it wouldn't do for you to not come back either, alright."

"Don't worry; I don't plan on leaving my girls anytime soon." Saying his goodbyes to his two 'girls' the elite jonin quickly left the office leaving the cranky kunoichi and timid toddler sitting in an awkward silence.

"So, Shizune, exactly how old are you?" Tsunade asked, not knowing how else to break the uncomfortable silence that arose between the two.

Rather than giving a verbal response, the toddler held up three fingers in answer.

"We're going to be here awhile, do you have anything to entertain yourself with while you're here?"

Once again, without uttering a single word the bashful little girl took out some paper and crayons from a pack she was carrying with her.

_A little shy my ass, she's a mute. _Abandoning any attempts at communication the hospital director went about her day as usual, going over the seemingly insurmountable piles of paperwork on her desk. When the time came for Tsunade to perform her daily rounds, a devious idea occurred to her involving the paperwork and her new charge.

"Say Shizune, could you do me a favor?" Upon receiving a nod in return a devious smirk spread across her features. "I'm going to be checking in on patients for the next hour or so, while I do that I'd really appreciate it if you could organize all these papers on my desk. All you have to do is put the papers in separate piles depending on the color; think you could do that for me?"

And so Tsunade left her office, satisfied with the results of her own ingenious machinations; keeping her charge busy and with some luck a little less work to do once she finished her examinations. Half way through her walkthrough she was met with an old comrade, not entirely unexpected but certainly earlier than she anticipated.

"If it isn't my little kohai and you've brought the little heir I see, to what do I owe this pleasure. Last I checked your appointment is still an hour from now."

Ignoring the corny clan joke, the brunette quickly apologized. "Forgive me, Tsunade-sama. Actually I arrived a little early to see if I could find someone to watch over Yorutaka while I have my examination. Naoki went off on a mission today and I couldn't find anyone to look after him."

"Hmm, you're in luck. Dan left his little niece with me for the next few days; maybe they can keep each other company. Who knows, it could lead to something more, if you know what I mean." Tsunade teased, wriggling her eyebrows in the little boy's direction.

"That'd be so cute Tsunade-sama, we could set them up on playdates, which would turn into regular dates, and then they'd get married, and give me lots and lots of grandkids." The brunette playfully added, ignoring her son's annoyed scowl.

"Well gaki, you can start by getting her to speak a few words to you. Haven't heard a peep from her since Dan dropped her off this morning."

Children dispatched, Tsunade continued making her rounds until the dreaded hour arrived. If last month's checkup was any indication, today would most certainly end up in another argument. However the test results didn't lie, the pregnancy was taking its toll on Yuzuki's chakra network. Having the first child forced her into an early retirement, having a second child could very well cost Yuzuki her life. At the very best she would be living with some degree of physical disability.

Having known Yuzuki since her days in the ninja academy, Tsunade knew the usual scare tactics weren't going to work as they usually did with patients. This time around she would start out with good news, putting the expecting mother in a good mood, and then she'd finish with the bad. Knocking a few times in advance, Tsunade entered the room with chart in hand, the brunette still in a hospital gown as she lay on the examination bed.

"What's the prognosis Tsunade-sama, is the baby alright?" The question summed up Yuzuki perfectly, selfless in a world of deception and mistrust. Despite all the warnings she'd been given, the danger to her own health, the question remains the same. Is the baby going to be alright?

"The results of the ultrasounds are in; I could tell you the sex of the baby if you want me to. Or you could surprise yourself like you did with the brat; I'll leave it up to you."

Brow furrowed in thought, the former kunoichi finally responded. "I suppose it can't hurt to know in advance this time, the important thing is that my baby is healthy."

"Well then Yuzuki, according to your ultrasound you'll be having a son…" Upon hearing those words the brunette faltered slightly, smiling none the less. "…in law because it's a girl." The pair of squeals following Tsunade's reveal could be heard throughout the hospital, even reaching the ears of a few Inuzuka hounds on the other side of the village.

Moment of ecstasy finally passed, Yuzuki quickly composed herself. "Are you sure, absolutely positive, without a doubt certain that it's a girl Tsunade-sama?"

"Absolutely, I'd bet my life on it." _Good mood, check. Now comes the hard part. _"You're finally getting the little girl you always dreamed of. I know you waited a long time for this moment and now you're just a few months away from getting your wish. Don't you think you should be there to watch her grow up, offer advice when she needs it, a shoulder to cry on; all the things only a mother is capable of doing."

Yuzuki narrowed her eyes as she began to pick up on Tsunade's transition towards a more pressing matter, one both ladies knew was coming. The brunette remained silent, eyes hard and defiant.

Rolling her eyes at the brunette's perceptiveness, Tsunade continued. "Why risk your health Yuzuki, just hear me out. Women have premature births all the time, nowadays we have better technology, the risk isn't as great as it once was. If we induce labor within the month then I should still be able to lessen the damage inflicted on your chakra network. Waiting the full nine months would cause irreparable damage to your chakra network… it could even cost you your own life. I say this not as a medic but as your friend, please reconsider your decision."

Yuzuki closed her eyes, taking in the plea of her oldest friend and mentor. Upon opening them Tsunade already knew the answer before the brunette even opened her mouth. The determination filled within her hazel eyes an eerie reminder of her younger brother's own persistence towards following his dream of becoming Hokage. It was at this moment that Tsunade finally relented, and in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps this too would end with the burial of another precious friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And so, as the planets aligned themselves perfectly on this rainy May night I've finally decided to update this story after an inexcusable amount of time off. **

It's the middle of November; the temperatures are finally beginning to cool off as the once green scenery surrounding the village is now a mixture of crimson and gold. Rin, because at this point there's no doubt in my mind that she is the little girl in my mother's womb, is due in a few weeks' time. I'll admit there is some excitement on my part; the prospect of having a little sister fills me with a sense of responsibility I didn't feel in my previous life being the eldest of four boys. But with that excitement is a small but ever present sense of dread, knowing that our future relationship could be a catalyst for great change in the shinobi world.

Given the proximity of Rin's arrival into the world the matriarch of the Nohara household has been getting increasingly fatigued throughout the day. So much so that she insists on us having our training exercises as far away from her as possible, as opposed to the usual opposition she presents whenever Naoki sees it fit to train his little prodigy. Of course our training sessions also happen to occur during the mornings, marking our little late afternoon excursion into the forest somewhat of an abnormality.

Only the crunching sounds of a few fallen leaves could be heard as the old man and I made our way through the dense forests surrounding our home. From what he told me this was the kind of training that requires me to watch and learn, in other words just shut up and watch. And so here I am, following him through the forest with no real rhyme or reason; at least none that I'm aware of, he probably doesn't have one either. Eventually he raises his hand up and gives the order to stop and being the obedient little shinobi that I am I stop the instant his hand is in the air.

He turns and lets out a chuckle, very amused by my antics. Shaking his head he signals for me to come closer, a small smile escaping his normally stoic face. At first look I see nothing out of the ordinary, just another orange shaded bush with a few of its leaves missing, no different from any of the others we passed along the way. He quickly moves aside some leaves to reveal the real prize; a big heaping pile of shit.

The man is literally pointing his finger at a sizeable pile of crap and from the look on his face you'd think he just found a golden nugget. Then to my absolute horror his finger ends up penetrating the mass of excrement and he starts moving it around as if he were looking for something. After a few seconds of his disgusting inspection he pulls it out and moves it dangerously close to my face, I couldn't help falling on my backside as I try to avoid the pungent smell.

"Aww, what's wrong Yoru. Don't you want to smell my finger?" The raven haired man lets out a bark of laughter as I scowl in response. "I suppose you want to know what we're doing out here." I nod in response and he continues. "It's simple really, we're going hunting. It's a tradition men have been following long before humans had the ability to manipulate their chakra. Most importantly, there are a lot of valuable skills one can pick up hunting out in the forest."

Nodding my head in understanding as my disgust slowly starts to die down he wipes his soiled finger on his pant leg. Once he's satisfied he addresses me using his serious voice, the one that leaves no doubt that I am to do exactly as he says. "Okay, now I want you to stick your finger in the poop." I only stare at him blankly, silently asking him to repeat his request. He only hardens his stare as if to demonstrate the lack of choice I have in the matter.

Inch by inch, second by agonizing second, my finger slowly makes it trek towards the source of my disgust. A few centimeters before I make contact I shut my eyes, as if that would make this entire situation better. Then, after a few more seconds I finally feel contact being made.

"Good, make sure you get in there nice and deep. You really want to analyze that sucker, determine how fresh it is." Doing as I'm told I feel more of the same; a mushy texture almost like a plaster, only it has a warmth to it. Every now and again I feel harder textures stuck inside the mess; it takes all of my willpower not to vomit at the thought of what those might have been.

Opening my eyes at the sound of laughter I see the old man bent at the waist clutching his sides as a few tears run down his cheeks. It takes a few second for it to dawn on me, and when it does I jump to my feet and move over to the bush, using it to wipe my hand clean. "Tousan!" Is all I can say, holding back every swear word I know despite my inclination to using them.

"I'm so sorry Yoru, but it's a rite of passage. I still remember when my father did it to me when I was around your age. Although I will say it's more enjoyable when you're the father in this scenario." Taking in a few breaths of air he recomposes himself, and once more goes into his 'sensei' mode. "You can usually tell through sight how fresh the excrement is, and I'd say that pile was done no more than ten minutes ago. Excrement can also tell us the size of the animal and even what kind of condition it's in. The next step is to pick up its trail and follow it, with any luck we'll find it sooner rather than later."

Taking a minute to survey our surroundings he finds something a few feet away and silently beckons me over to his side. He starts pointing out a broken branch and some trampled grass. "It's subtle, but he definitely came through here. We'll start following him, make sure to keep your eyes open or you'll miss the signs. Not a sound from this point forward, understood?"

I nod my head and we start following the creature's trail. We continue walking for minutes, maybe even a few hours. To be honest I haven't a clue, it's as if time ran differently in the forest, and if I'm being honest I really enjoy that aspect of our little adventure. Every now and then he'll point out some broken branches or footprints as we follow the trail, always in silence. It's funny, our father-son bonding always happens without a word being said between us.

Our peaceful silence is broken by a groan from out ahead of us and we immediately stop our movement. There's no doubt about it, the sound came from our target. Reaching behind his back Naoki pulls out a bow in one hand and a single arrow in the other. Turning back to face me he motions to a tree about twenty meters to the west, his silent command loud and clear.

As stealthily as I can, I slowly make my way to the tree. All the while making sure that I stay close the ground, keeping an eye out for any fallen branches or leaves that would give away my position. Once I reach the base of the tree the same sound from earlier reaches my ears. Then I realize why he wanted me to move over here in the first place, up ahead was a small clearing where our buck was peacefully grazing on some grass. I could also see the old man crouching amongst the foliage, his eyes glued to the buck ahead of him.

_Just watch and learn._

And that's exactly what I did. His approach was effortless, not a single wasted movement as he made his way towards the buck. The poor deer continued eating its grass, blissfully unaware of its impending doom. Reaching a boulder the old man gently placed his pack on the ground and slowly climbed on top of the rock. Raising his bow towards the buck he slowly drew the arrow back as his body tensed up. He waited, and kept waiting. For the perfect shot, the shot that would take out his target in one shot, the shot that never came.

His shoulders slumped as he lowered his bow for no apparent reason. Then from above him a shinobi came down to the ground right next to him. Judging from the uniform and the calm manner in which Naoki greeted him I knew he had to be from the leaf village. Curiosity getting the better of me, I stand up from my hiding place and jog over towards the two shinobi to see what's going on.

* * *

Naoki Nohara has been a father for just over four years now. For four years he has provided his family with food, money, shelter, love; everything a good father should provide his family with. He's even gone as far as personally training their son on techniques far before he goes into the academy. But he has continued to feel a void in his role as a father, a certain something that he has been lacking. Looking back to his own relationship with his father he realized something. It wasn't their training that he remembered most, not their conversations about becoming a man, or even the birthday parties they'd have every year at the thirteenth training grounds.

It was the hunting trips they'd go on, just the two of them. They'd go entire trips without saying more than a few words to each other and yet it was here where they got to know each other best. To this day he still remembers the look on his father's face as he got his first kill, his smile beaming with pride as he watched from afar. So naturally Naoki decided to go on his own hunting trip with Yorutaka, it would only be for the day, but with any luck it would have the same effect on his son as it did him.

Up to now everything had been going so well, he pulled off the same poop prank his father did on him, they had actually found a buck, and he was just about to get off the perfect shot when he sensed a chakra signature approaching from the east. For a moment he contemplated taking the shot anyway, but at this point the stranger's presence would kill the good vibes he had been setting. Lowering his bow the elder Nohara checked to make sure that the incoming signature was indeed a friendly one.

Finally the shinobi landed before him, judging from his age and his skills in avoiding detection (or lack thereof) he assumed him to be chunin ranked, a simple messenger from the looks of it. "What message do you have for me shinobi-san?"

"A message from Tsunade-sama; she says your wife has gone into labor and is currently getting treatment at the hospital."

It took a couple seconds for the message to register in his mind, and only a few seconds more for him to rush towards his son who at this point was making his way towards him. Scooping up the little boy in his arms the pair made off towards the village hospital as fast as the jonin could travel.

"Tousan, what's the matter. What did that man say?" The little boy questioned as he held on tightly to his father.

"Kaasan is in the hospital, she's giving birth to your little brother/sister." The answer seemed to satisfy the little boy, despite the hint of worry in the elder man's voice. The green eyed little boy opted for watching their surroundings pass them by, silently contemplating his own worries.

The pair made it to the hospital in just under five minutes, the jonin taking a moment to catch his breath outside the hospital's main entrance. Once his breath had caught up to him they rushed inside, Naoki quickly asking one of the receptionists for his wife's room number. When he mentioned her name the receptionist's eyes flashed in recognition. "Of course Nohara-san, she's in room 312, Tsunade-sama is in there right now. You'll have to wait in the designated waiting area before you can go inside."

"Alright, thank you very much." With that the men of the Nohara household set a course for room 312, anticipation and anxiety filling the atmosphere between them. The hallway just outside the room was dead silent; it was a bit unnerving for the little boy.

Nervous eyes looked up towards Naoki as they waited for any news. "Tousan, how come we can't hear anything. Shouldn't we be able to hear something this close to the room."

Offering a tired smile to his son he quickly eased his thoughts. "I'm positive they have privacy seals for every room in the hospital. These seals don't allow sound to permeate through the walls of the room, no matter how loud they may be." Giving a nod in acceptance the boy took a seat on the hallway floor, with the older man joining him.

And they both waited on hallway floor, as hour upon hour passed by without any movement from room 312. At some point Yorutaka had fallen asleep and was now resting his head against his father's shoulder, his tired snores echoing through the hallway. The boy wasn't one to take naps during the day, but then again it was probably the middle of the night by now. His young body just wouldn't let him stay awake any longer, at least now he wouldn't have to worry about keeping his son at ease.

With a click the room's door opened, and out came an exhausted looking Tsunade. Her face twisted in disapproval upon seeing Naoki and his son waiting just outside the room. "You do realize we have waiting areas you can use; I imagine they're more comfortable than our floors."

"Forgive me Tsunade-sama, I was getting a little anxious. So can we see them now?"

The blonde's face tensed up as she turned towards a nurse coming out of the room, "Aoi-chan, take the boy over to the waiting room, I need to speak with Naoki in private." With a curt nod the aforementioned nurse pick up the sleeping boy in her arms and made her way towards the waiting room, leaving Tsunade alone with Naoki.

Now standing to meet the blonde's gaze the raven haired jonin did nothing to hide his worry. "What's wrong Tsunade-sama, is the baby going to be alright?"

"Yes, she'll have to be under observation for a week or so, but she'll be fine."

"So it's a girl?" The sanin nodded her head as Naoki began to smile at the prospect of having a daughter. "And how's Yuzuki feeling?"

"The pregnancy has been very difficult on her chakra n-network…" the blonde broke eye contact as her eyes began to well up with tears. "S-she's suffered catastrophic damage to her chakra system; I've done everything I can. B-but at this point she won't make it through the night."

The patriarch of the Nohara clan stood frozen on the spot, silently taking Tsunade's words and trying to process what she had just said. His lips began to tremble and his eyes became watery as he continued to look towards the blonde, hoping this was all part of some cruel joke his wife was playing on him. "Naoki, do you understand what it is that I'm trying to tell you?"

Meeting the blonde's eyes once more the jonin gave a solemn nod. "You're saying this is the last time I'm going to be able to speak with my wife?"

The blonde turned away, holding back her own tears as she nodded her head. "I'll give you two some time to talk before I bring in the boy." With that she walked away and left Naoki in front of the door by himself. Taking a deep breath he tentatively reached for the door handle and walked in, the sight before him wiping his mind clear of any prior thoughts he had going in.

Yuzuki resting on the hospital bed as she held a blanketed bundle in her arms, gently cooing the baby as it fussed in her arms. Her long brown hair dispersed in every direction, forehead covered in sweat as she offered him a meek smile. It was a picturesque moment, a mother and daughter bonding moment that just gave them a certain glow, it was absolutely perfect. Without saying a word he walked towards the bed and sat on a stool beside her, his mind still drawing a blank as he searched for what to say.

Instead it was the former kunoichi that finally broke the silence. "What do you think Naoki, isn't she beautiful?" Despite the circumstances she still sounded as cool and calm as ever, her gentle voice putting her husband at ease.

Placing a kiss on his wife's forehead the jonin nodded. "She's the spitting image of her mother, she's absolutely perfect." The brunette smiled in agreement. "Remember what we said when Yoru was born, about picking a name for the next child."

He stroked his chin mockingly, as his eyes danced in mirth. "I believe we agreed that I would get to name her." Yuzuki gave him a playful slap on his shoulder as they both began to chuckle. "I remember, so what are you going to name her?"

"Rin, her name is going to be Rin Nohara."

"That's a good name; it has a nice ring to it." Placing his finger inside of the newborn's little fist he sat there admiring her strength. They remained like that for a while, neither of them willing to break the comfortable silence that had befallen them.

Finally Yuzuki broke the silence, her normally serene demeanor gone as doubt crept into her voice. "Naoki, do you…will you forgive me?"

"For what?"

Motioning with her head the brunette struggled to find the right words. "For this, for leaving you to care for our children on your own, because I won't be there to watch them grow up. Because I didn't listen when they told me not to have anoth-"

"Yuzuki, there is nothing to forgive. On the contrary I want to thank you, for making the ultimate sacrifice in order to bring this precious baby girl into the world." The tears started to run across his cheeks as he gave his wife a loving kiss. "I love you, do you hear me? I'll love you forever."

"I do too. I love all of you so very much. And I always will." Silent tears continued to fall as the newborn finally began to slip into a comfortable slumber, safely held between her mother's loving arms, for what would be the first and only time in her short life.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Another update, and in only two weeks time (more or less). That deserves some sort of cash prize...round of applause...I'll settle for a review.**

_Opening my eyes I find myself looking straight onto the tiled ceiling of the hospital. Granted I wasn't sure where I was inside the hospital, but from the look of the warned and stained ceiling above me there was no doubt that I was still in the hospital. Sitting up straight I take a moment to survey the area around me; a few sofas and lounge chairs placed haphazardly throughout the room with the most ordinary looking coffee table covered in various magazines. _

_Great, I was in one of the hospital waiting rooms. Last I remembered I was waiting on the hallway floor outside my mother's room, I suppose at some point I must've dozed off. Someone must have taken me here while I was asleep without my knowledge, just another perk of being a toddler again. Aside from all the furniture the room was void of any other human presence; my first instinct was to go outside and run into someone. With any luck I'd get some information as to where my parents where at._

_I started making my way towards the door but before I can make any headway the door handle turns and in walks the hospital director herself, in all her busty blonde glory. She quickly shut the door and took a seat on the nearest sofa. "Take a seat Yorutaka, we need to have a little talk."_

_I just stood there staring at her for a moment; she had actually called me by my name. Not gaki, or little heir, or olive eyes. Yorutaka. If that wasn't ominous enough then her expression really sealed the deal. She looked as if she had just come from a funeral._

_The thought barely crosses my mind when my pulse quickens in anticipation. I take the offered seat and wait for her to start talking. As my mind floods with all the different scenarios this talk could be headed towards there's one thing I do know for a certainty. I'm not going to like what she has to say._

* * *

If the amount of sunlight getting through my window and onto my face was any indication it was time to wake up and get ready for the academy. Sandwiching my face in between two pillows did nothing to shield my bleary eyes from the irritating rays. But still I endure, refusing to get out of bed, because at any moment approximately thirty pounds of unbridled energy and glee would pounce on my 'sleeping' form to officially start my day. Today would be especially enthusiastic considering the date on the calendar. November fifteenth, a bittersweet day in the Nohara household.

Like a lion going in for the kill my attacker struck quickly and without remorse, giggles abundant as she hopped on top of me. Stripping me of my pillow the culprit proceeded to lightly slap me on the cheeks, truly an expert at getting my attention.

"Time to get up Niisan." She greeted me with a smile, to most it would appear to be your standard smile but I knew better, it was a sadistic smile. A smile that represented the copious amounts of joy she gained through my own suffering.

"Have a little pity for you elder brother Rin-chan, you're getting heavier with each passing day." Turning to face her I came face to face with my younger sister, Rin Nohara. The spitting image of her mother, same brown hair and eyes, the similarities continued when it came to their personalities and mannerisms.

"Come on sleepy head, it's time to get up. Don't you know what day it is today?" She questioned, her tone far too energetic for seven in the morning.

Almost immediately I knew what she was referring to but the chance to get some revenge was just too tempting to pass up. "Of course I know, it's Tuesday." Upon seeing her expectant face I continued to prod. "November fifteenth, that reminds me, we'll be having a test today. Thanks, can't believe I almost forgot about that."

The look on Rin's face was heartbreaking, a cute pout and watery eyes replaced her smiling face as she hopped off my body. "Y-you forgot, didn't you?" She turned and began walking towards the door in a fashion reminiscent of a kicked puppy.

Getting out of bed I quickly enveloped the forlorn little girl in a hug. "Fooled ya, didn't I? Of course I remembered your birthday." She was quick to return the hug, relief spreading across her face.

"I knew you were just pretending Niisan, you always do." She responded, wiping some tears that slipped onto her cheeks.

"Sure you did. Besides, how could I forget? You've been talking about it for the past month." Releasing Rin we began making our way out of my room. As we walked she began stealing glances in my direction, expectation etched in her features. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I finally asked which in turn only made the little girl grin expectantly.

Rin placed her hands on her back as she began taking on a more bashful appearance. "Can I have my gift now Niisan?"

"The gift comes after I come back from the academy." Pouting slightly because of my rejection she continued walking to the kitchen while I made my way into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror I brush my teeth and wash my face. Once I'm done I continue to look at my reflection in the mirror.

There's something about looking at myself that just seems off. Even after eight years it still takes me a moment to register the image I see in the mirror as being me or at least the new me. Black hair that begins to curl the longer it gets, slightly tanned skin yet to be tarnished by puberty, and vibrant green eyes just above purple patches distinguishing me as a member of the soon-to-be world famous Nohara clan. Puckering my lips I set my sights to the one blemish on my face, a mole just above my lip that taunts me every time I set my sights on it. If there's one thing I'll do in this life before I die it'll be growing a mustache as soon as I'm able. Not just any mustache either, the big and bushy kind with the ends curled to give it that certain je ne sais quoi.

Bringing my hands up to my face I lovingly stroke my imaginary mustache as one would do to a pet. Yes, it was going to be epic, the stuff of legends, several leather bound books would be written about it.

"Yorutaka! You'd better hurry up and eat your breakfast if you want to make it to the academy in good time." The deep voice and underlying threat could come from none other than the patriarch of the family, Naoki Nohara.

"Hai, I'm coming already." Leaving the bathroom I make my way through our quaint home and into the kitchen where my father and little sister are already eating. I quickly join them at the table, an uncomfortable silence surround us. The silence was due to a certain four year old having her mouth occupied with food and thus rendering her unable to break the silence as she was accustomed to doing.

"So, I heard the final exams are going to be next month, are you ready to take them?" He asked, finally breaking the silence between us. It was a question that he very well knew the answer to; after all he had been the one training me nonstop for the past six months for it.

There was no question I was ready to not only take the exam, but pass it with flying colors. Still, I suppose I should humor him and just play along. "Hai Tousan, all of our training has really payed off. When the time comes I'll be ready."

The older man smiled, nodding his head in approval. "Good to hear, confidence can be the difference between success and failure. Uncertainty and doubt have taken the lives of many great shinobi." His expression never changed, remaining blank and giving no indication of his true feelings to the untrained eye. But years of living with the man had made a self-proclaimed expert on reading his features, and right now they were telling me that he was upset, a bit down even. "The hokage and the rest of the council are calling on the more experienced shinobi to take on more missions. Which means…"

"So you're going to leave on my birthday daddy?" Rin murmured, already knowing the proud shinobi's answer. We both did, somehow he always managed to get assigned a mission around the time of Rin's birthday. More than coincidence if you asked me.

"Yes, I've arranged for someone to look after you while your brother and I are out of the house. Sandaime-sama himself recommended her, said she was great with children." She nodded solemnly and it just broke my heart to see her so down. It's in these moments that I can't help but wonder how things would be different if mom was still around.

Finishing my meal I say a quick farewell to the both of them and make my way to the academy. One thing was for sure, I wouldn't be able to focus on anything thinking of my adorable little sister spending a miserable day with some complete stranger. I can only hope whoever it is really is good with kids because Rin is going to need some major cheering up today.

* * *

Once Yorutaka had left for his classes Naoki had also retreated back into his room, no doubt preparing himself for his upcoming mission. This left the birthday girl all by herself in the living room, lip quivering and on the verge of tears. The only thing stopping her from spilling her tears was the fear of her father finding out. There was nothing the man hated more than seeing her cry, it made her look weak and childish, and she was anything but. For crying out loud she's already four years old, her brother was an expert with a kunai by that age. Or at least that's what father had said.

A knock at the door grabbed her attention; most likely her babysitter had just arrived. Hopefully the person would be nice to her this time; more often than not the genin watching over her would get annoyed or ignore her for the rest of the day. Of course they'd make sure she was fed and had a pulse by the time their shift had ended but nothing more. No talking, no playing, not even a friendly smile in her direction.

Rin walked towards the front door and waited for her father to come and let the babysitter in. Within a moment her father had arrived with his pack slung across his shoulder, all packed for his mission. Opening the door revealed a girl of no more than fifteen years of age. She had a bright smile and the most beautiful red hair cascading down her back.

"Hi, my name's Kushina Uzumaki. I'll be in charge of looking after your children while you're gone." She extended her hand out in greeting to which the older man accepted.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san, please come in. I am Naoki Nohara." Naoki stepped aside to let the red head in as he continued his introductions. "This is Rin, she's my little angel. Her birthday is today and unfortunately I won't be able to celebrate it with her. I hope you can accommodate her on her special day. And as for my son, Yorutaka, he just left for the academy. He's a pretty obedient child; just make sure he continues his training and studies, no slacking off. Rin, you be a good girl and don't have too many sweets today, is that understood?"

The two females nodded as the younger of the two gave her father one last goodbye hug, and with that Naoki left the pair on their own. The redhead turned towards the youngest Nohara and offered her a reassuring smile. "Well Rin, seeing as how today's your special day I suppose you should get to decide what we do today."

"Really, you mean it?" She couldn't help but ask in disbelief; after all she never did get much say in things. Most adults tended to ignore her ideas, her father included. Even Yorutaka would tune her out after a while. But this one seemed different, her smile and attention seemed genuine and kind.

The redhead laughed at Rin's mistrusting tone and was quick to assure her. "Hai, of course I mean it. I'm a kunoichi who always keeps her word dattebane."

The four year old's eyes lit up upon hearing Kushina's confirmation, excitement bursting out of her. She quickly took hold of her caretaker's hand leading her towards her room. "I know, why don't we color with the new crayons Tousan gave me this morning. It's got a whole bunch of different colors, even though some of them kinda look the same. Oh Niisan says I color really good for my age because I color inside the lines and make it nice and smooth…"

* * *

Most shinobi would have been very upset with this situation, being given a task meant for genin when they were nearly jonin level. And honestly, it would be a lie if Kushina didn't admit to being a little ticked off about her situation. She was already a chunin level kunoichi, and a damned good one too. She might have lacked the experience some of her other comrades had, but it sure wasn't from lack of desire on her part. How was she supposed to gain mission experience when she kept getting all the genin jobs? And to think it was all because of her status as the leaf's jinjuriki.

All of her frustration left her the moment she was left alone with the Nohara girl, Rin if she heard the man right. She was just too adorable for her own good; the way her eyes became glassy and her lips trembled a bit just made Kushina want to give her a great big hug and spoil her rotten. And she'd do just that, shinobi protocol be damned.

After a demonstration of her skills with a box of crayons and a coloring book, admittedly she was pretty good, the tomato haired chunin set off to cook something for the both of them. Kushina Uzumaki was many things, a jinjuriki, a kick ass kunoichi, and a soon to be seals master. Cooking however, didn't really register as one of her strong suits. So it didn't come as much of a surprise when her rice balls turned out to be big a clumpy pile of mush, not that it mattered much to the birthday girl. Little Rin even went as far as asking for seconds much to the delight of the redhead.

Eventually it was decided that after picking up Yorutaka from the academy the three of them would visit a dango shop on the way back home. And so the red hot-blooded habanero now found herself walking towards the academy, four year old in hand, and she couldn't be any happier for it.

"Kushina-nee" the little brunette covered her mouth immediately after the slip-up and quickly tried to recover. "I mean Kushina-san…" The words never left her mouth as the little girl was promptly lifted up in the air and wrapped in a body crushing hug from the redhead chunin.

"None of that Kushina-san stuff now, you darling little girl." Setting her charge down on the ground she neared her ear and whispered. "Between you and me Rin-chan, I've always wanted a little sister."

A gasp was all the young Nohara could muster in response as her eyes went wide upon hearing the jinjuriki's confession. "Really!?" Seeing Kushina nod in response Rin quickly latched herself onto the older girl's torso. "Me too! Yoru-niisan is really nice but he can be mean too sometimes. Like this morning he lied and said he forgot my birthday when he really didn't. And then he told me I have to wait until he leaves the academy to get my birthday gift."

"Did he now? Well I'll just have to show him how one properly treats their little sister." With that the newfound siblings continued their march towards the academy. And as much as she would hate to admit it, Kushina was more than enjoying her time with the princess of the Nohara family. She could only hope the boy wasn't too much of a pain; academy aged boys were the bane of her childhood. Then again she wasn't some defenseless little girl anymore, anything out of line and she'd put him in his place straight away.


End file.
